Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Cars 3
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Cars 3 is a special Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Pixar crossover film. Plot Lightning McQueen and the other veteran racers of the Piston Cup racing series suddenly find themselves struggling to win against next-generation rookies like Jackson Storm, who utilize advanced technology and modern training methods. As Storm's breakout success attracts other rookies to the series, most of the veterans either retire or are fired to make way for the new generation. In the final race of the season, McQueen desperately attempts to overtake Storm but loses control and suffers a violent crash, leaving him badly injured. Four months later, McQueen is still recovering in Radiator Springs, isolating himself from his friends and spending his time watching footage of his late mentor, Doc Hudson. After receiving some encouragement from his girlfriend Sally and our heroes, McQueen decides to return to racing and calls his sponsors from Rust-Eze, Rusty and Dusty, who reveal that they have sold the team to a new owner named Sterling. In a new state-of-the-art training center, Sterling assigns McQueen to train under racing trainer Cruz Ramirez. McQueen struggles to adapt to Cruz's modern methods and fails to improve, damaging an expensive simulator in the process, so Sterling tries to force him into retirement. McQueen offers a deal: if he can win the first race of the season, he can continue racing as long as he wants; otherwise, he will retire immediately. Sterling is worried about damaging McQueen's marketability, but accepts the deal, but assigns Cruz to join him. McQueen tries to train on nearby Fireball Beach but ends up spending most of his time teaching Cruz how to drive on the sandy terrain. McQueen then attempts to join a race incognito at a famous dirt track called Thunder Hollow, but inadvertently enters a figure-8-style demolition derby with Cruz, which she wins. McQueen's identity is also discovered, adding to his humiliation. Distraught at the apparent waste of training time, McQueen rages at Cruz and in the process accidentally breaks her trophy. Cruz reveals that she had wanted to be a racer just like McQueen all her life, but never started a race due to her feeling intimidated and outclassed by the other racers. She resigns as McQueen's trainer and heads back to the training center. The whole of are furious with McQueen for everything he has done since they first came to the training center and then up to this point. McQueen defends his decisions by saying they aren't Sodor nor Equestria nor any of their homes, and that their usual methods of resolving problems aren't good enough to save his career. As McQueen and Thomas, Twilight, Starlight, Sunset and Dusty get into a heated argument about how little McQueen trusts his old and new friends, McQueen angrily lashes out by saying he'd be better off without friends like them. McQueen tries to take back what he said, but Thomas, Twilight, Starlight, Sunset, and Dusty refuse to hear it and walk off through the portal back to their worlds, with the rest of the team following after to their own worlds. Guilty and with no other options, McQueen falls asleep and dreams that . . . Taking Princess Luna’s advice from his dream, McQueen calls his friend Mater for advice. He suggests that McQueen tracks down Doc's mentor Smokey, in Doc's hometown of Thomasville, so the next morning, McQueen opens up a portal to the other worlds to go there and make amends with . . Now that all of has joined up with him once again, McQueen catches up to Cruz and convinces her to rejoin him. In Thomasville, McQueen meets up with Smokey, who reveals that despite the fact Doc never raced again, he found new happiness in training McQueen. After McQueen accepts that he will never be as fast as Storm, Smokey and his friends help McQueen learn new tricks to overcome his speed disadvantage, using Cruz as his sparring partner. However, during the final practice race, Cruz suddenly overtakes him and he suffers a flashback to his crash, shaking his confidence. At the race in Florida, McQueen starts last, but with coaching from Smokey in the pits, manages to gradually push up the ranks. Sterling, who still believes McQueen can't win, orders Cruz back to the training center, despite her wanting to stay and watch the race. Overhearing the exchange and remembering Cruz's dream of racing and even remembering Princess Luna's special advice about Cruz in his dream, McQueen instead has his crew outfit her to take his place, which includes painting on her his #95. While shaky at first, Cruz is able to push up the ranks thanks to McQueen coaching her using a combination of what he taught her and her own training methods, and eventually ends up right behind Storm. Storm, feeling threatened, tries to intimidate Cruz, even to the point of ramming her against the wall in the final lap. Cruz, however, uses one of Doc's old tricks to outmaneuver him and wins the race. As Cruz celebrates her victory, Sterling offers her a role on his team, but she instead takes a counteroffer from legendary owner Tex Dinoco. Sterling reminds McQueen about his bet, but as McQueen started the race that Cruz finished using the same number, he gets a share of the win, thus winning his bet. Cruz also wonders that since she cannot get a cutie mark, she may not have a purpose in life. However, the Crusaders tell her that she does have a talent for racing indeed as well as helping others in need (back at the racing center with other new racers and trying to help McQueen with the training at Fireball Beach and at Thomasville), even the Crusaders themselves. Cruz says that helping others is just something that she always enjoys, and the fillies tell her what makes her talent special is what she enjoys doing most, which she doesn't need a cutie mark for. Sometime later, McQueen and Cruz return to Radiator Springs, where McQueen reveals that Tex, after seeing Sterling's callousness, has bought Rust-eze from him, and McQueen, now decked in Doc's racing colors, decides to continue racing and train Cruz. In recognition of her talents, the Crusaders give Cruz a makeshift cutie mark in the form of permanent race car stickers modeled after their own marks. With this, they welcome Cruz as the first official race car member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. . Major Events * Cruz Ramirez becomes the very first race car member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders with a makeshift cutie mark in the form of two permanent race car stickers modeled after their own marks. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * In this film, meet Lightning McQueen and his friends for the first time. * It is revealed to be Cruz Ramirez is Wheely's cousin and his Momma is her aunt. * Princess Celestia and Princess Luna makes several special appearances in this film. ** Princess Luna appears first in McQueen's dream, saving him from the two laughing storm clouds resembling Sterling and Jackson Storm, and giving a lot of special advice about and about Cruz. This shows again in McQueen's flashbacks about Cruz at the Florida 500. ** She and Princess Celestia appear again at the whole Florida 500 but mostly in McQueen's pit stop, cheering him and Cruz on. ** They appear one more time at McQueen and Cruz's exhibition race at the end. ** In the part when Lightning looks back to the time for what Doc said to him, the original movie audio from the first Cars movie is used. * In this film, all the members and honorary members of (especially Dusty Crophopper) all take a huge dislike/hatred of Sterling. * Events from 's Adventures of Cars and 's Adventures of Cars 2 are mentioned in this film as well as flashbacks from those films and Journey Beyond Sodor are used in this film. * References from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, 's Adventures of Planes and 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue are all made in this film. * Sailor John, Skipper Riley and Cad Spinner are mentioned in this film. * When McQueen felt like a downer in his dream, Princess Luna reminded him all of the right things he did from the past of 's Adventures of Cars, Get the Show on the Road!, 's Adventures of Cars 2, , 's Adventures of Cars Toons: The Radiator Springs 500½, . Songs Music Score * (from ) (while ) * Goodbye (from Cars) (while it is shown that ) * (from ) (while ) * (from ) (while ) * (from ) (while ) * I Want Things Real Again (from Pokémon 3: The Movie) (at the end of the end credits after "Ride", "" and "") Scenes # Opening racing/Entering Jackson Storm/Chick's Picks and introducing Natalie Certain # The racing world is changing/Cal Weathers' retirement/The final race of the season/McQueen's Deadly Crash # Four months later/Remembering Doc Hudson/Sally, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and the others comfort McQueen/McQueen's announcement/McQueen's new paint job # Traveling to and arriving at the new Rust-eze Racing Center/Meet Sterling/Goodbye to Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze/Career on a Wall # McQueen's new electronic suit/The simulator and meeting Cruz Ramirez # Cruz trains McQueen with her methods with Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and the others joining in as well/McQueen tries to do the simulator # Sterling talks to McQueen, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and the others/The deal # Down at Fireball Beach for training with Cruz # At the Thunder Hollow Speedway/The Crazy Eight Demolition Derby # McQueen accidentally rages at Cruz/Cruz reveals her past and leaves our heroes/Our heroes scold at McQueen and abandoned him # A report on Storm's new speed record/McQueen's nightmare/Princess Luna appears in McQueen's dream and gives him advice and some more about Cruz/McQueen wakes up and calls Mater for advice about his training # Early the next morning/McQueen apologizes/Reconcile/Back in business/Setting off to find Cruz # McQueen and our heroes catch up with Cruz/The CMCs offer to help Cruz rediscover her true talent/At the Thomasville Speedway/Meet Smokey # Meeting Doc's old friends at the Cotter Pin/Letters About You/Memories of Doc Hudson # Lesson One: accept that you're old/Cruz gets mortified into a race car to help McQueen/Training with Smokey and the Legends/Final practice race # The Florida 500 # Exhibition race where Cruz and McQueen show off their new looks/Cruz Ramirez becomes the very first race-car-joined member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders/Ending/End Credits and Post-Credits scene Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Pixar crossovers